Mysterious Ways
by DarkSlayer1
Summary: late season 2: Cordelia's latest vison leads the gang into an adventure involving a teenage girl, a vampire cult, a book of prophesies, and an unusual prophecy


Title: Mysterious Ways  
  
Summary: Cordelia's latest vision leads to teenage sized trouble.  
  
Pairings: None as of yet.I haven't made up my mind tell me what you want in either a review or an e-mail.  
  
Rating: PG cause I just don't think I can take this story line to a higher rating.  
  
AN: Okay well, I usually hate OCs but I have a theory that if done well they can be fun. I used these characters with my friend Anime Freak in another story that I did just under different names as you may notice. Please keep in mind that I hate MarySues so if Lucky comes out that way tell me and I shall fix it. PLEASE REVIEW.but no flames!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Lucky and . Josafina well actually Josafina belongs to AnimeFreak452 and is being used with permission.  
  
Angel looked at his opponent, its fearless gaze practically dared him to keep up his fight, it snorted, glared, crossed its arms in a menacing battle stance..and tapped its right Channel heel. 'It' was Cordelia Chase the vision bearing, bargain finding, seer for the Powers that be.  
  
She wanted his credit card and she wasn't going to get it!..okay so she really was but that isn't the point. Angel would put up a good fight, he always did. It wasn't that he had no will at all, it was simply that due to recent events dealing with the firing of several members of Angel Investigations, he had lost the ability to give Cordelia anything but what she wanted. That included a piece of his mind. And so when she extended her arm, hand flat open, he rolled his brown eyes and placed the soon to be overworked piece of plastic into her hand.  
  
She grinned that grin that took up half of her face and made the room a whole lot brighter. "Well that wasn't so hard" she tossed her highlighted and bobbed hair "was it?"  
  
She click clacked her Channels out of the office that had once been his and he suddenly realized that those were the Channels he had bought her in his desperate attempt to win back her friendship. This made him feel slightly better.  
  
Cordelia was one foot out the door of the Hyperion when she heard the dreaded voice of Wesley Wyndam-Pryce  
  
"Cordelia, if you are going out, would you mind delivering these papers to the Andersohns?"  
  
The glamorous seer groaned. She didn't want to be anywhere near that damn house. They had recently expelled a poltergeist from the home of a Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Andersohn, and Cordelia had been a very reluctant bait.  
  
"Yeah Wes, I do mind, what do I look like? A messenger servi-AAAHHH!"  
  
She rocked back and forth holding her head screaming in pain, and would have fallen onto the stairs if Angel hadn't caught her. He held her to his chest as Wesley and Gunn --who had been sharpening his weapons--- circled her waiting to learn what she had seen.  
  
"A girl, maybe 13 or 14, brown hair and eyes, she's in danger, some vamps are after her. They had these weird symbol thingies on their heads. And I need aspirin NOW." She panted out.  
  
Gunn arrived within moments with aspirin and water; Angel helped Cordelia into a chair in Wesley's office.  
  
Wesley asked gently "Cordelia, do you think you could draw the symbols?"  
  
She gulped down some water to wash down the blessed pain reliever, and replied " yeah I think so just get me some-" Wesley thrust a steno pad and pencil onto her lap. "-paper"  
  
She looked up from her lap at the guys in the room "Have you guys been doing drills?" she looked down again and started drawing, while the male members of Angel Investigations looked fairly pleased with themselves.  
  
"Anumecth Tuermurug" Wesley said matter of factly  
  
"Huh?" said the rest of the gang cluelessly.  
  
"Anumecth Tuermurug"  
  
"Again with the huh. Come on English speak.English" Gunn begged for the unscholarly of Team Angel.  
  
"Anumecth Tuermurug, or the Anumec as they are more popularly known-"  
  
"I bet." Cordelia said "I don't suppose you can be very popular when only British ex-watchers can pronounce your name"  
  
"Ahem, yes well as I was saying, they are a select group.a cult if you will.of vampires that have access to a very rare book of prophecies. The Anumec find the people that are mentioned in the book and depending on what the people are going to do in the future, either turn them to their side or sacrifice them to the demon gods they worship. The Anumec have the symbol that you drew-an upside down half moon with an upside down cross through the middle-burned into their foreheads to show their allegance."  
  
"How are they killed?" asked Angel who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his broad chest.  
  
"Nothing special, it is a simple staking or beheading" Wesley replied obviously proud that his 2 hours of researching the symbol Cordelia had drawn had gone to good use.  
  
"Okay then, we wait until nightfall about 9:30.which is when Cordy says the attack will happen, and slay the things." Angel said without thinking.  
  
"Ahem" Gunn nodded his head in Wesley's direction.  
  
"Oh! If that is okay with you Wes." Angel amended.  
  
"Yes," Wesley appeared a little down by that last comment "that's fine."  
  
"Wait," Gunn said suddenly "Wesley said, the people the Aztecs target are only the people in their magic book, what is so important about this kid?"  
  
"Yes, the Anumec only target people in the torampian codex-Their 'Magic Book'-when we find the girl we must find out what importance she has or else the Anumec may send more." Wesley said more to himself than others.  
  
"Well we have 3 hours, I might as well get the truck ready" said Gunn getting up from his chair.  
  
"Oh dear." said Wesley as Gunn approached the door.  
  
"Oh dear?!" echoed the rest of the team.  
  
"The only other copy of the Torampian codex is in the library of the Watchers Council." said Wesley sheepishly.  
  
"So how the hell are we going to know what this girl is?" Angel asked, at Wesley's look he said "oh noooo."  
  
Cordelia looked puzzled "What?"  
  
Angel explained "Wesley wants us to go to their place and steal the codex."  
  
Cordelia shook her head "Oh noooo"  
  
Gunn looked at Wesley and said stressing each word for maximum understanding "There is no way in hell I am going into super vamps HQ and stealing their magic book."  
  
"There is no other way we can find out about her, unless you fancy going to England, and asking the Council if they would kindly allow us to borrow one of the most rare and valuable of all the prophecy texts." Wesley sarcastically countered.  
  
Gunn said, "Well at least they don't bite."  
  
Cordelia scoffed "You don't know watchers."  
  
Angel sighed as he fell into a leather chair "She's right, the Watchers aren't the most trustworthy, they have been known to betray their own slayers." He grimaced at the memory of Buffy's test when she was 18.  
  
Wesley arched a brow as if waiting to hear that he was right.  
  
Cordelia sighed "All right, all right, you, Angel, and Gunn will go and get the topeka book." With that she got out of her chair and stomped out of the office.  
  
"HEY!!!" shouted the male half of Angel Investigations. 


End file.
